Video Game:LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game
''LEGO Back to the Future: The Video Game ''is a game themed after the first three Back to the Future films. The game is similar to LEGO Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. Levels Back to the Future: Part I The Clock Room Summary: Find 3 gears and put them back into the clock, to make the clock room fully sucsessful. Then hurry to school with Jennifer Parker. Characters: Marty McFly, Jennifer Parker Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Vehicles: Skateboard The Twin Pines Mall's Parking Lot Adventure Summary: Help Doc build the time machine, and then defeat the Libyan Bandits. Characters: Marty McFly, Doc Brown, Mall Employee, Einstien(the dog) Boss: 12 Libyan Bandits Level Type: Puzzle, Brawl Vehicles: Skateboard, DeLorean Welcome to 1955 Summary: Help Marty go with George McFly to find his way home. Then heal Marty. Characters: Marty McFly (1985 clothes ), George McFly (1955 normal clothes), Lorraine Baines McFly (1955 normal clothes) Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Biff Brawl Summary: Defeat Biff and his gang. Characters: Marty McFly (1955), Doc Brown (1955) Boss: Biff's Gang's Car (5 hearts) Level Type: Brawl, Vehicle Vehicles: Wooden Cart/Wodden Skateboard The Enchanment Under the Sea Dance Summary: Find the musical instruments, and find a way to get George and Lorraine in love. Characters: Marty McFly (Tuxedo), George McFly (Tuxedo), Band Member Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Vehicles: Band Van The Clocktower Summary: Attach the power line to the clock tower, then defeat Biff, who stole the lightning line. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 disguise), Doc Brown (1955) Boss: Biff (5 hearts) Level Type: Boss, Puzzle, Puzzle boss Vehicles: DeLorean Back to the Future: Part II Flight to the Future Summary: When Marty, Doc, and Jennifer are taken to the year 2015, they must save Marty's son. Characters: Marty McFly (2015 disguise), Marty McFly Jr, Doc Brown Boss: Griff and his Gang? (6 hearts) Level Type: Puzzle Boss, Puzzle, Vehicle Only (Partly) Vehicles: Hoverscooter, Hoverboard, DeLorean The 2015 McFly Household Summary: When Jennifer accidentaly gets trapped in the McFly household with Marty, they have to get out of the house without letting the 2015 McFly family see them. Characters: Marty McFly (2015 disguise), Jennifer Parker Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Vehicles: DeLorean All About Biff! Summary: Find your way into Biff's Casino and defeat Biff's gang, then defeat Biff(chasing Marty with a revolver). Characters: Marty McFly,Dave McFly(alternate 1985), Drunk, disoriented Lorraine McFly(alternate 1985) Boss: Biff's gang (1 heart each person, people: 3D, Skinhead, and Match), Biff(5 Hearts). Level Type: Puzzle, Boss, Brawl Vehicles: DeLorean Back to '55 Summary: Go back to 1955 and try stealing Biff's Alimaniacs book. But when Marty gets stuck in Biff's grandmother's garage, he has to find a way out. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 outfit), Doc Brown Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle, Vehicle Vehicles: Biff's car The Book Chase Summary: Chase Biff's car and try grabbing the book. Characters: Marty McFly (1955 outfit 2), Doc Brown Boss: Biff's car(3 Lives) Level Type: Vehicle, Boss Vehicles: Biff's car Find Doc Summary: Get To Doc Brown At The Courthouse, Defeat Biff Along The Way Characters: Marty McFly (1955 outfit 2), Mail Man Boss: Biff (repeatedly showing up, blocking your path, 2 hearts each time) Level Type: Boss, Puzzle Vehicles: DeLorean Back to the Future: Part III Mining for Cars Summary: Find the DeLorean that Doc dug 70 years ago, then find information about how Doc died in the Old West. Characters: Marty McFly (Mining), Doc Brown (Mining), Copernicus Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Vehicles: Doc's car The Wild West Summary: Run away from the Pohatchee Tribesmen. Then heal Marty. Characters: Marty McFly (Bad 1885 Outfit), Cowboy, Seamus McFly, Maggie McFly Boss: 6 Pohatchee Tribesmen Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Vehicles: DeLorean Mad Dog Tannen Summary: Defeat Buford and his minions. Characters: Marty McFly (Bad 1885 Outfit), Chester Boss: Buford, Ceegar, and Stubble Level Type: Brawl, Puzzle Boss, Vehicle Vehicles: Horse The Clock Tower Summary: Go around town and find Marty better a better 1885 outfit, help build the clock tower, then play some carnival games. Characters: Marty McFly (Good 1885 Outfit), Doc Brown (1885), Clara Clayton (Carnival) Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Vehicles: none Showdown at 8:00 Summary: Heal Doc from his lovesickness, then defeat Buford's gang and find a metal (bulletproof) plate. Characters: Marty McFly (1885 good outfit), Chester Boss: none Level Type: Puzzle Vehicles: none Train Chase Summary: Get to the Delorean and the train, and defeat Buford Tannen. Characters: Marty McFly (1885 good outfit), Doc Brown (1885), Clara Clayton Boss: Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen (6 hearts) Level Type: Boss, Vehicle, Puzzle, Puzzle Boss Vehicles: Train Differences between the film and the game. Back to the Future * Doc Brown is not shot by the terrorists (known as "Bandits" in the game). * Marty and Doc Brown fight Biff and his gang together rather than Marty himself alone to make it more co-op friendly. * Marty search for band instruments to make George and Lorraine in love. Back to the Future II *Michael Jackson did not show up in a video simulacrum, instead Goldie Wilson appears in the screen. And also Ronald Reagan does not appear in the simulacrum and replaced by Mr. Strickland, but he is playable in the game. Back to the Future III *Marty, Seamus, and Maggie McFly fight 6 Pohatchee Tribesmen together. * The DeLorean time machine is not destroyed by the train, instead the DeLorean's engine blow up when it gets into the ground. * At the ending sequence, Marty receives the golden DeLorean from Doc Brown. Characters * Marty McFly * George McFly * Lorraine Baines McFly * Jennifer Parker * Martin McFly, Jr. * Seamus McFly * Maggie McFly * Sam Baines * Stella Baines * Sally Baines * Milton Baines * Toby Baines * Doc Brown * Clara Brown * Jules Brown * Verne Brown * Copernicus * Einstein * Mr. Strickland * Biff Tannen * Match * Skinhead * 3-D *Goldie Wilson *Lou Caruthers *Douglas Needles *Marvin Berry * Griff Tannen * Marshal James Strickland * Chester * Jeb * Levi * Zeke * Mr. Phipps * Mr. Johnson *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Ceegar *Stubble *Mall Employee *Security Guard *Libyan Bandit *Marvin's Band Member *Reginald *Police Chief *Police Officer *Police Sergeant *Cowboy *Pohatchee Tribesman *Strickland's Deputy *Saloon Lady *Train Conductor *Ronald Reagan (As "40th US President") Vehicles * DeLorean Time Machine * Hoverboard *Hoverscooter *Biff's Car *Skateboard *Bandit's Van *Probe *Pulse *Edsel *Griff's Car *Jules Verne Train Category:Video Games Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Video Games Category:LEGO Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Back to the Future Category:LEGO